


Right Where We Are

by louisfoxlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisfoxlinson/pseuds/louisfoxlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis dance in the kitchen to 'Thinking Out Loud' after putting the kids to bed. That's really all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay so I don't normally write short things but I've been thinking about this for months and I just had to write it and get it out. 
> 
> Also, I own nothing. The title and the lyrics in the story are from 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed sheeran.

It’s half 9 on a Saturday night and Harry is sneaking out of his youngest child’s bedroom after she has _finally_ gone to sleep. Livy, or Child Number Five as Louis likes to call her, is the lightest sleeper of all of their children so Harry sends a silent prayer that the click of the door doesn’t wake her as he finally makes it out of her room.

 

It seems like just yesterday Harry and Louis were sneaking in and out of each other’s hotel rooms when they were still keeping their relationship a secret. Now, at twenty-eight, eight years and five kids later, he’s just trying to make sure his 13-month-old daughter doesn’t wake up so he can spend some time alone with his husband.

 

He and Louis are husbands and even though it’s been seven years since they said their vows, the thought alone still makes his stomach flip. It’s been eight years since the band went on hiatus and they came out to the public, seven years since their wedding, and six since they adopted their first child. They’ve done so much together in these past eight years but still the thing he’s most proud of is that he gets to call Louis his spouse.

 

They’re such a great team, he and Louis. They just work so well together whether it’s harmonizing in one of One Direction’s hit singles or smoothly running a household with five children running around. Harry doesn’t know where he would be if he didn’t have Louis by his side every single day to guide him.

 

Harry makes his way down the stairs and through the dark house until he’s standing in the doorway of the brightly lit kitchen where, to his amazement, Louis has his back to him and is _actually_ washing the dishes. Honestly, they’ve been together a total of twelve years and Harry has seen Louis do the dishes maybe six times.

 

But that’s not even what’s got Harry so fascinated at the moment. Louis has got some top 40 song playing from his iPhone that’s sitting on the counter and he’s shaking his bum along to the beat as he thoroughly scrubs a plate clean.

 

He’s still staring two minutes later, not even fighting the grin that takes up his whole face, when the song ends and, unfortunately, so does Louis’ dancing. Harry claps and then lets out a loud laugh as Louis jumps and drops the fork he was washing back into the sink. Louis whirls around to glare at Harry but it’s not very threatening due to the fact that he’s got some suds in his hair.

 

“How long have you been there?” Louis says, his voice a bit higher than normal, seemingly still shocked by Harry’s sudden presence.

 

“Long enough.” Harry grins as he leaves the doorway to walk across the kitchen until he’s directly in front of Louis, pushing him back up against the sink, trapping him there with both hands on either side of the older man’s hips.

 

Louis swallows and looks up, meeting his eyes. “Well, it’s not nice. To spy on people. In fact, it’s quite rude.”

 

“Aw, come on, Lou,” Harry says as he dips his head down so that he’s speaking into Louis’ ear and lowers his voice, “You know I think you’re a great dancer.” He nips at the spot just beneath Louis’ ear and pulls back to meet his eyes again just in time to see Louis rolling them.

 

Louis shoves him in the chest but not with enough force to actually make Harry go anywhere. “Oh, come off it. You just like to look at my bum.” But there’s no bite to it and Harry can see that he’s fighting a smile through the pout he has on his face.

 

Harry raises his hands in surrender and says, “You got me there,” but he shrugs before he continues and puts his hands back on the counter, “It’s a great bum.”

 

Louis’ resolve finally breaks and his smile overtakes his face, the crinkling at the corners of his eyes even more pronounced now that he’s thirty-one. “You always did know the way to my heart.”

 

“Through your arse?” Harry asks raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

 

Louis lets out a sharp laugh and reaches up to place his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “No. Well. Maybe. But you know what I meant.” He can’t quit giggling, but he finally gets his point across. “Just that you always know what to say to make me smile. And one surefire way to do that is to compliment my bum.” Louis smiles brightly up at him.

 

“Of course I do.” Harry leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips. “You’re my husband. I’ve loved you since I was sixteen years old. I think I’ve learned a thing or two about you.” He winks and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist; pulling him in closer and resting his head on the other man’s shoulder as Louis links his arms around his neck.

 

They stand there, just holding each other, until the next song from Louis’ iPhone comes on and it happens to be their wedding song. Harry’s smile grows and he buries his face in Louis’ neck before pulling back and moving them away from the counter.

 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 

Harry keeps one hand wrapped around Louis’ waist, keeping him close and takes one of Louis’ hands in the other, leaving Louis’ other arm still wrapped around his neck. Louis laughs as Harry starts moving them in circles around the kitchen.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

Louis’ still smiling as he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and the two are pressed so closely together that it’s almost as if they’re melding into one person. Harry can almost feel the other man’s heartbeat, a rhythm he’s grown so familiar with in the past twelve years he sometimes confuses it as his own.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 

Harry sings along, quietly murmuring the words in Louis’ ear, making the older man smile and bury his face against Harry’s neck where Harry feels him press a chaste kiss. Harry spins Louis out and pulls him back in tighter than before, swaying to the music just like they did on their wedding night.

 

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

The song ends and is replaced by the theme song from one of their children’s favorite cartoons. The mood is sufficiently broken and they burst into laughter, still holding on tight to one another.

 

Once their laughter has died down, Louis cups Harry’s face in his hands, looking him directly in eyes. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

 

Harry smiles and kisses the palm of Louis’ hand where it’s still cupping his cheek. “Of course. I love you, too. More than I ever thought possible.”

 

“You’re such a sap.” Louis rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, and brings Harry in for a kiss.

 

Breaking away from the kiss, Harry says, “Heyyy, you started it!”

 

“I believe you’re the one who pulled me onto the kitchen floor for an impromptu dance to our wedding song.” Louis says, backing away and placing his hand on his hips, he cocks an eyebrow.

 

“But it was _your_ phone that played it in the first place. Maybe it was fate wanting us to reminisce a little,” Harry says, pulling Louis back towards him.

 

“Please, Harry, not the fate thing again.”

 

“Same gig, Louis. We were at the same gig years before X Factor.”

 

Louis smiles and Harry knows it’s because he actually does believe fate had something to do with them. He just likes to rile Harry up so he can get him to tell him the many reasons why they were destined to be together.

 

No time for that tonight though.

 

Tonight, Harry just wants to take Louis to their bedroom and forget about the rest of the world for just a little while. At least until one of the kids wakes up and they’re forced back into their every day routine of cartoons and diapers and crying over a lost toy. But Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. Not when Louis is by his side. There is no place Harry would rather be than right here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was rushed. I wrote it at 3 am on a whim so I will come back and edit it later. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
